Kroq-Gar
Kroq-Gar, the Last Defender of Xhotl is an ancient Saurus Oldblood, last of the Saurus warriors from the ruined temple-city of Xhotl. The spawning that brought Kroq-Gar into the world produced a handful of other Saurus, each marked for greatness. With instinctive battle-cunning these warriors were unsurpassed by any of their kind, and each possessed an innate dominion over the native beasts of the jungle. Kroq-Gar’s spawning coincided with the rearing of a brood of mighty Carnosaurs, and he claimed the largest and most ferocious as his own. Kroq-Gar had served his temple-city for only a few centuries when the Great Catastrophe occurred. Although Kroq-Gar and his spawn-kin fought many epic battles and destroyed entire armies of Daemons, the never-ending onslaught eventually caused the defenders to take refuge within their temple-city of Xhotl. There, the magical barriers of the Mage-Priests saved them for a time, but eventually collapsed. Taking advantage of a surge of uncontrolled energy, Daemons manifested themselves inside the temple-city, butchering the Slann before Kroq-Gar could ride to their aid. So the full power of Chaos swarmed over Xhotl. Although his temple-city was in ruins, Kroq-Gar and the surviving army fought their way out. Buoyed by their own rage and the last blessings of their Mage-Priests. En route to their freedom, they sent many Daemons back to the abyss. For centuries thereafter, Kroq-Gar carried on a running battle in the jungle, the last army of Xhotl dwindling around him. By the time the Elves enacted their Great Ritual, only Kroq-Gar and his ageless Carnosaur Grymloq remained. It was the great Lord Mazdamundi, High Slann Mage-Priest of Hexoatl, that summoned Kroq-Gar to his temple-city, choosing him to lead the great Saurus armies that remained. Mazdamundi gifted Kroq-Gar with the ancient artefact known as the Hand of Gods, with which he could sear the flesh from his enemies’ bones. Since that day, Mazdamundi has assigned Kroq-Gar the sacred task of exterminating those creatures not part of the Old Ones’ Great Plan. Over his long existence, Kroq-Gar has fought many wars — leading the armies of Hexoatl, or joining other hosts to aid them in battle. There is no continent upon which Kroq-Gar and Grymloq have not fought, but for the last defender of Xhotl, the battle is not yet over. Magic Items *'Hand of Gods': Kroq-Gar can create a searing ball of light in the palm of his hand, which can then be directed at his enemies. *'Revered Spear of Tlanxla': This weapon was said to have been wielded by the warlike Old One deity Tlanxla as he rode his sky chariot into battle. It hums with ancient energy, and those struck by it are overcome by doom-laden visions that sap their will to fight. Miniatures Kroq-Gar Lizardmen 8th Edition miniature.jpg|8th Edition. Kroq-Gar_Lizardmen_6th_Edition_miniature.jpg|6th Edition. Gallery Kroq-gar Lizardmen Total War Warhammer 2.jpg|Kroq-Gar as depicted in Total War: Warhammer II. Grymloq_Concept_Art_by_rineart.jpg|Concept art of Grymloq for Total War: Warhammer 2, by rineart Total War Kroq-Gar Poster.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 1.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 2.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 3.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 4.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 5.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 6.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 7.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 8.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 9.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 10.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Render 11.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Spear Render 1.jpg Total War Kroq-Gar Concept Art 1.jpg Total War Grymloq Render 1.jpg Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 51 es:Kroq-Gar Category:Lizardmen Characters Category:Saurus Category:K Category:G Category:Xhotl